


From Me 2 U

by borrowedphrases



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Teenage Dude Narrative Voice, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke's not certain how they got to making out, but he's sure not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Me 2 U

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [WriteBet](http://writebet.tumblr.com/) Day Four. "Writer's Choice"
> 
> I’m using the [Fandom ‘Kink, Trope and Cliche’ Random Prompt Generator](http://panthermoon.com/generators/kink.php) for days with no prompts.
> 
> For Day Four I got: _Lots and lots of foreplay (Much touching!)_
> 
> _(Optional: slash)_
> 
> Title borrowed from a Reggie and the Full Effect song.

Kissing is okay. Kissing is good. Yosuke can do kissing. It's something he kind of understands, something he's done at least once or twice before, enough to know that he doesn't totally suck at it, he's pretty sure. He knows what _he_ likes when kissing, and he can kind of figure out from sounds and body language cues what whoever he's kissing likes.

Of course before he was kissing girls.

The lights are off, he'd asked for them to be before they started, well, _as_ they were starting, which sort of broke the mood for a moment. But it was weird kissing with all the lights on. He was still trying to get over that it was maybe not weird to kiss your best friend, maybe a little weird to full on make out with your best friend, but one thing lead to another, and now Souji has a hand in his hair, fingers kneading at his scalp in a way that's making him make these really unmanly little sounds that he's so not at all proud of, especially not when his partner keeps pulling back to softly laugh after each one.

They're sitting on Souji's little couch, turned toward one another, both of them with one leg tucked up underneath themselves. It's not the most comfortable position, but it's Standard Makeout Position One, so Yosuke's just kind of rolling with it. 

The problem, Yosuke's finding, if that he's not quite sure where they're supposed to go from here. With a girl he would make some lame attempt at touching her boobs, but Souji doesn't have those, obviously, and a dick grope - Jesus _Christ_ why did he think that, no, _stop_ looking down - seems a little advanced for this level of... whatever this is.

He settles for just sort of awkwardly gripping at Souji's arms. He's got really nice arms - swinging a sword around regularly would do that, probably? - all toned, and the muscles flex a little when he moves in a certain way. Like when he lifts his free arm and crooks a finger under Yosuke's chin so he can tilt his head to the side. Yeah that... that's nice in a lot of ways.

Souji breaks the kiss, and Yosuke finds himself breathing hard, starved for air. Everything feels really warm, and it only gets worse when he looks at Souji's face. His lips are really red, and wet, and they're like that because of _him_ and he's still not sure how to rationalize all of this.

"Um... so..." Real eloquent, Yosuke. Way to go, Captain Smooth.

Souji smiles though, so it's not all bad, and then he's leaning forward again, but before Yosuke can lean in to meet him for another kiss, Souji's tucks his head down and kisses at Yosuke jaw, and then he's... oh.

Yosuke grips harder to Souji's arms, his eyes closing and his head falling back as Souji's sucks at this one spot just below Yosuke's jawline. It feels really damn good, making Yosuke gasp and bite his lip to keep himself from making more stupid girly sounds. It's kind of a lost cause, especially when Souji's hand comes to rest on his thigh, grips, and then start to slide upward.

"Sh- _shit_." Yosuke almost jumps right up off the couch when that hand meets the kind of sadly obvious bulge in his jeans. His whole body tenses up; Souji barely even brushed against him, but _damn_ it feels different having someone else touch his dick. Good different, _very_ good different.

Souji goes very still, his lips still pressed to Yosuke's neck. "No good?"

Yosuke shakes his head, sucking in a slow breath. "Nah, nah man, it's..." New. Really damn good. Terrifying. "It's fine."

Souji's hand is still hovering as he shifts slightly to place a kiss near Yosuke's ear. "Keep going?"

Yosuke nods so hard he almost clocks his head against Souji's, and he's pretty sure he can _feel_ Souji smile against his skin before he presses down with his hand. Yosuke hisses softly, completely ashamed of that little keening sound that he just breathed out his nose. His body is a god damned traitor.

Souji doesn't seem to mind though, not with how he presses down harder, then starts to rub circles with his thumb, and Yosuke's pretty sure Souji's getting some sort of twisted pleasure out of making him twitch so hard he comes very close to slipping right off the couch. Some partner. 

Yosuke brings his head down and practically crushes his lips against Souji's, if just to keep those stupid sounds from happening again. Without thinking about it his hands comes up from Souji's arms and tangle up in his hair. It's so _soft_ , what the hell does he use for shampoo? Does he use conditioner? Some of that deep conditioning stuff he's had to stock before, the shit you leave in or something? _Why_ is he even thinking about this?

Quite suddenly, Yosuke is on his back, with Souji leaning over him, one arm propping him up with a hand against the couch next to Yosuke's head. He didn't think they'd get to Standard Makeout Position Two tonight, but then he didn't exactly plan on making out at all, so. Souji's other hand is still between his legs, doing this amazing full palm roll now, making Yosuke moan - yes moan - into Souji's mouth.

Just when Yosuke thinks his pants can't get any tighter, and when he's seriously starting to consider maybe doing his partner a solid and returning the dick grope favor, Souji pulls his hand away, shifts, and then moves in closer. A lot closer. Like, suddenly he's got Souji's thigh pressed up against his dick, closer. As if that wasn't enough to make Yosuke jerk and gasp and groan and grip so hard at Souji's hair he's probably hurting him, he can feel Souji's cock pressed against _his_ thigh, just as hard as his, and that's... well that's a thing.

Then Souji starts to move, and Yosuke's never had his head empty of thoughts faster, not even when he's been presented with an exam booklet. And this is nothing like that at all. This is a complete loss of any thoughts besides lifting his hips up against Souji's, and the way Souji is grinding down against him, and the all consuming need for more friction. His hands move down to grip and clutch at Souji's back, trying to hold onto him for support, and also trying to keep him as close as possible. Their kissing has gotten so sloppy, but he doesn't even care because this feels _amazing_.

Too amazing.

_Way_ too amazing.

Yosuke's hips jerk very pointedly suddenly, before he can even think to stop them, or slow down, or give any sort of warning. He _whines_ into Souji's mouth, and grips tight enough to Souji's shirt that he'd be worried he'd tear it if he were more aware of himself.

"F-" Yosuke breaks the kiss, turning his face to the side and gasping, his chest heaving. " _Fuck_." He's shaking all over, not in a bad way, not all all, but not in a way he wanted to be either, good as it feels. His embarrassment is sort of ruining his euphoria too, the heat of his cheeks more from shame than afterglow.

"Sorry." Souji says, breathless. Yosuke spares him a brief glance, only to find that he's also looking away, also blushing, also looking really _really_ embarrassed.

It takes Yosuke a moment to figure out why, and when he does he almost laughs, a really weird sort of relief filling him. "You too?"

Souji bites his lip, and glances back down at Yosuke, giving him a small nod.


End file.
